


wolves outside (and they all do witchcraft)

by blackkat



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [56]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: For the prompt: okay with the pic of Obito in a suit for a moment I thought it was him as the Joker as most jokers do wear near to that shade of purple for their suit. And would that make Kakashi the Batman?





	wolves outside (and they all do witchcraft)

**Author's Note:**

> (Obito ended up somewhere between Harvey Dent and the Joker, whoops.)

“What?” Obito mocks, leaning close, almost like he’s daring Kakashi to find shades of the man he once was in his remaining black eye. “No trio of sidekicks today? That’s a shame, really, Hound. They’re always so much fun to play with.”

Kakashi grits his teeth, straining against the ropes while trying not to look like he is. Not that he thinks he’s fooling Obito. “Last time you  _played_  with them, Slug needed ten stitches. In her  _neck_.”

Obito grin, wide and mad and full of teeth. “But she didn’t need a new  _head_ , did she?” he asks lightly, and circles around behind Kakashi to lay his hands on black-clad shoulders. “Come on, old friend. Don’t make that face at me. We’re all having a good time here, aren’t we?”

“I’d be having a better one if I wasn’t  _tied up_ ,” Kakashi growls. 

With a laugh, Obito twists around him, dropping down to sit on his knees. “But there are so many  _opportunities_  like this,” he points out, leaning in - 

“Get your damn hands off of Hound!” Naruto shrieks, and a moment later a blue-and-orange blur barrels Obito right off of Kakashi’s lap. In the same moment, dark blue and black sweeps out into the form of Sasuke’s cape, and he snatches Naruto by the back of the suit and disappears back into the rafters of the warehouse. 

Obito staggers to his feet, laughter bubbling up, and turns straight into Sakura’s fist as she swings a blow fit to shatter bones right at his face with a cry. He goes flying, and she lunges after him, already swinging again. 

“Oh man,” Naruto laments as he and Sasuke drop down on either side of Kakashi. “Now we’re going to have to give you a  _bath_. Why do the creepy ones always try to kiss you?”

“Animal magnetism,” Kakashi says dryly. “Toad, Snake. Don’t you have a calculus test you should be studying for?”

Sasuke scoffs. “Like we were going to let  _Tobi_  kidnap you,” he says derisively, ducking down, and a moment later the ropes give way. “Besides, Slug wanted a rematch.”

A rematch she is most definitely winning, so at least there’s that. Kakashi pushes to his feet, feeling lightning start to crackle around his fingertips. “Let’s interrupt,” he says. “Has Arkham even noticed he escaped yet?”

“Not yet,” Naruto answers cheerfully, and the air starts to swirl around him an instant before he leaps up, flips showily, and comes down right on Obito’s back as he makes to slash at Sakura’s throat again. 

“You should stop flirting with the villains,” Sasuke tells Kakashi, which is both entirely unwelcome and wholly unnecessary when the villains are always the ones flirting with  _Kakashi_ , and then dives in to help his teammates.

Kakashi spares a look skyward, regretting  _everything_ , and goes to stop Sakura from punching Obito’s teeth in. 

 

 


End file.
